Sherlock and Watson
by maguilty
Summary: Halloween prompt from tumblr. Laven, ONE-SHOT, halloween costumes and cuddling


Lavi laughed happily, looking through the costumes that were hanging on the rack in the costume store.

"Come on Allen, why can't we be angels?"  
>"Have you seen those costumes, Lavi? They're made for girls!"<p>

Allen let a deep sigh escape his lips. Lavi was far too excited and Allen far too tired for this. He did not have the energy to spare, and Lavi wasn't exactly making it easy for him.

"I'm gonna try this on," Lavi sad quickly, and before Allen could see the costume, protest, or do anything for that matter, Lavi had already headed to the changing room. He went there as well, waiting for Lavi to finish.

"Whad'ya think, Allen? Does it suit me?" Lavi pulled the curtain aside, and stroke a pose.  
>"You look like a whore."<p>

It was a bunny costume, and it didn't even surprise Allen that Lavi had decided to try it on. It was a way too short skirt, a tight tank top with a bunny on it, and tights to go with it. Not to mention the bunny ears headband he was also wearing.

"My feet are too big for the shoes, but this totally fits me! This halloween party is going to be awesome!" Lavi exclaimed, completely ignoring the comment from his companion.  
>"I am so done with you." Allen said aridly, shaking his head as he did so.<br>"Come Allen, you know I look glorious!"

Allen left him to change back to his normal clothes, looking through the clothing racks for the hundredth time. He then stumbled over a costume that seemed very familiar, heck, even a popular one. He was surprised it hadn't been taken yet, like all the other good costumes.

"Lavi, what about Sherlock and Watson?" He yelled through the shop, looking at the size of the mentioned Sherlock costume. It was just Lavi's size. Now they just needed a Watson costume.

It didn't take him long to find it. He checked the size, and confirmed it was a bit too big for him, but it was the best costume out there, and he could live with it being a bit oversize. Lavi had come back from the changing rooms, now playing around with the Sherlock costume.

They ended up buying them, now on their way home to Lavi's apartment. Allen sighed, once again, too tired for anything. He couldn't fathom the fact that they had just bought halloween costumes the same day as the halloween party - why they were never more organized he didn't know. He and Lavi was always last minute about everything. One thing he couldn't understand either, was that he had just used a good potion of money on a thing he was only going to use once. He wasn't even rich to begin with. Why couldn't he just go as he was? Why did there have to be requirement to dress up? He was lost in thought when Lavi pulled him out of his thoughts, telling him that they had arrived at the apartment.

They went up and the first thing Lavi did was put on the costume.  
>"Come on Allen, don't be such a bore. Take your costume on, otherwise we won't match!"<p>

Allen thought that he might as well, seeing he had used money on that thing.

His mood turned around when Lavi began quoting Sherlock. That man had the craziest memory, and how he could remember so many quotes from Sherlock Holmes was unfathomable for Allen.  
>"Put a smile on that pretty face of yours," Lavi suddenly said, looking worriedly at Allen. Allen sighed as he sat down on the couch.<br>"I can't help it Lavi - I'm so damn tired, and I am in no mood to go to a halloween party, but I might as well go, right? I just paid thousands of dollars for the costume!" Allen rested his head in his hands.  
>"Thousands of dollars is a bit of an overstatement," Lavi laughed, walking over to Allen, only to tickle him. Allen laughed more than he had done all week. He had been so stressed about school that he hadn't had time to see his boyfriend properly until now. Lavi was already done with high school but much to Allen's dismay, he still had one year to go.<p>

Allen tried to kick Lavi, but to no avail. It didn't help at all. The tickling kept going until Allen got a hold of Lavi's shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. That, luckily for Allen, stopped the tickling.

"Why did you tickle me?" He asked, looking at Lavi with a serious face on.

"Ooooh, you know my methods, Watson." Lavi laughed, before kissing the younger boy again. Another quote from Sherlock and Allen was lost. Their kiss deepened, as they lied down on the couch.

A make-out session had started and Allen thought it maybe wasn't that bad. But before they went any further, a loud growl was rummaging through the room, and Allen blushed ever so slightly.  
>"Geez, don't you have any shame?" Lavi joked, before he got up from the couch.<br>"I'll make us some food, and after that it's time to go to the party, okay?"

Allen nodded, sad that his stomach had ruined their moment together. Nevertheless, he got up from the couch as well, following Lavi into the kitchen.

The food wasn't exactly fancy, it was pasta and ketchup, but Allen was happy that Lavi had wanted to make him something. They went back into the couch, turning on the TV as they ate. When they were finished, Allen was tired and full, and cuddled up to Lavi.

He felt Lavi's arm encircle him, and he was suddenly all the more tired. He let his head rest on Lavi's chest, suddenly not giving two thoughts about the halloween party.

Allen and Lavi fell asleep right there, in costumes and everything, and they never got up to go to the halloween party.


End file.
